BFB: What Happened?
sigh* This ISN'T a blog about complaining about where's BFB 13, but I'll more or less indirectly touch upon it later in this blog. What I wanted to talk about is BFB, how it had a great start, it was very promising, but 12 episodes later, I don't know if I could say the same. This is a blog about what I think went wrong and crippled BFB. Short Episode Reviews and other crap Where do I begin. The writing is a bit childish, once relied upon memes, and doesn't have the charm that the past 3 seasons of BFDI had. BFB 1's writing was probably the best in my opinion. It had a lot of character, the challenge was neat, and the slice-of-life and character building was great. I really enjoyed this episode, and I think it deserves more credit than it deserves. BFB 2's writing was rather questionable in my opinion, but there were some parts I enjoyed, like the start of the Golf Ball-8-Ball-ABNTT conflict, which I hail as the best conflict in BFDI history. I wish it lasted longer, but if it did last longer, it would get old and I'd probably not love it as much as I do right now. Good thing the resolution was great. BFB 3's writing is when it became apparent to me something was going on. A swinging contest? Yeah! That sounds really good... On paper. Also, this episode started the Taco-Bleh conflict, which I consider to be the worst conflict in BFDI history. The was that the contestants won were by a single contestant's gimmic or ability, not skill. On the bright side, she-who-shall-not-be-named got eliminated. After a fit of sadness and disappointment over the news of Bracelety's elimination, I gave BFB 4 a go, and I gladly retracted my doubts for BFB. The writing of the episode is fantastic, the fprk problem was also great, the animation was fantastic, and the end of the Golf Ball-8-Ball-ABNTT conflict was fantastic. 8-Ball realised his mistakes, let Golf Ball back in charge, but created suspense because all of the other ABNTT members (except Robot Flower) had doubts still about Golf Ball. That is why BFB 4 is my absolute favorite BFB epiosde, and BFDI as a whole. It's kind of ironic that my favorite episode is the one that my favorite charcter is eliminated in, personally. And then, after a huge relief and embracing BFB, BFB 5 knocked down the door and destroyed everything. Terrible animation, excessively long Cake at Stake, memes, Liy's elimination, Bracelety sign abuse, and a few more minuet things dragged this episode down to the grave of no return. BFB 5 to me felt like a giant middle finger disguised as an episode of BFDI. I absolutely hate this episode, and if you know me, it's no secret. BFB 6 came, and did it help me fix the BFB mood? Kind of. The writing was much better, Four was killed off, and much more. Although there are those good qualities, there are some bad as well, such as the animation still being wonky, and orange BEEP. I may as well comment on the CoinPin scene while I'm here. Yes, CoinPin sucks, but that scene had some good writing personally. BFB 7 came, and it's a weird episode. You love it or you hate it. I suppose I like it, since it's special to me personally. I remember this episode was the only one I stayed up until 1 AM to see, and I was not disappointed. Loser's send off was kind of sad, but all it did was show that the objects are idiots. Oh yeah, Robot Flower's development and the CGI were spectacular. I may as well say that the CGI in this episode is much better than EXIT's CGI. After all, EXIT is just photo realistic images, not full blown 3D. BFB 8 came after some time, and all I remember about it is that Saw disappeared after this episode, 8-Ball got eliminated, Camera appeared, and Stapy cheated. Yeah, it's very forgettable. BFB 9 came, and the majority of the BFDI fandom was disappointed as heck. For one, it took 4 weeks to come out, second, it was 7 minutes long. Also, the episode's audio was pretty bad, like Fries voice being too loud, Book's voice being unpitched, and Pillow's mic pop. Let's just say that the long waits would become the norm later on, even though BFB was intended to be released bi-weekly. BFB 10 came, and I don't know why the fandom is so in love with this episode. Four returned, the deadies were recovered, we saw Eternal Algebra Class, yadda yadda yadda. Well, along with BFB 8, this episode is a puddle of forgettablness (is that even a word?) that was created to please the fans. I guess I'm not easily pleased. Yeah, this episode felt like fanservic and nothing more. The onoy part I liked was Naily and Bell's recovery, and the night scene. The night scene was perfection, Bell stood up to being a tool, and the fandom took it as if she was attacking Taco. I hate this fandom. After a long wait, BFB 11 arrived, and she-who-shall-not-be-named rejoined BFB. This made me hate the basic fandom even more. Amyways, the episode was good, except that one scene with Leafy destroying Bracelety's drawing. I don't know what to say about this episode else anyway except Pie and Flower were awesome. After an even longer wait, BFB 12 came, and I enjoyed the episode, but once again, not too much to write home about. The challenge was good but confusing. My favorite thing about the episode was Naily finally getting lines 5 episodes later. And here we are, we arrive at the 3rd BFDI hiatus and weekly storyboards where the majority of the fandom mocks people wanting BFB 13. I'll say it again, I hate this fandom. Schedules? What are those? At the start of BFB, Cary Huang stated in his BFB 1 stream that he intended BFB to come out every 2 weeks. *laughs manically and the I wheeze until I pass out and an ambulance siren is heard* Yeah... Things have changed. While BFB 2 came on time, BFB 3 was delayed to next week, but at least Michael Hunag told us early that BFB 3 was gonna be a little late. This was because of Thanksgiving. BFB 4 came out in 2 weeks. BFB 5 was delayed possibly because of Christmas and the new animator, but it at least came out in 3 weeks. I don't exactly remember the case for BFB 3, but 3 weeks. BFB 7 arrived in 2 weeks, and it would be the last. Lastly, BFB 8 came out in 3 weeks for another reason I don't remember. And then... We enter 4 weeks territory, when the staff disreguard and deny statements about BFB's schedule, despite Cary, AKA the creator of FIREY to keep our customers happy, and then BFDI, said so at the start. BFB 9 came out in 4 weeks. This could be blamed on Michael leaving the team in writing and animation, and hiring 2 people, Amor and Maroue, but I'm ass-u-me-ing, which that speeling has 2 meanings, try to guess them. BFB 10 would be the last episode to be released in 3 weeks, sadly. And then, we waited longer than 4 weeks for BFB 11, and who knows how long for BFB 12 and beyond. I have no idea what is to blame, but Satomi in the past blamed it on herself for procrastinating, most notably for BFB 12. And here we are, BFB 13, there is a hiatus. If you've been living under a rock, a Humany video briefly stated that BFB is on a hiatus because something is happening to the Jacknjellify channel that is not yet described. It's currently unknown what's going on, but let's hope it's good news. I honestly hope that BFB can become the greatness that was BFDI, and honestly seeing BFB being favored over IDFB is very sad. IDFB did world building and started to establish lore. Now all we have is that flashback with Bozo with that unresolved cliffhanger. Sad. After watching a few episodes of Total Dramarama when it premiered yesterday on Cartoon Network and saw potato-quality episode recordings, It got to me: with the creative ways that they could use the TDI contestants outside of the competitions to win a million dollars, why couldn't they do that same with IDFB? Also, when I was writing the BFDIA 6 article on the Lost Media Wiki, (please read it) it made me wonder when, and if we'll ever see the ill fated episode of BFDIA, and show off what happened. It would probably help explain what happened in some of IDFB, and once again, lore and world building.